


Gifts

by MonsterHeart



Series: Sammy and Bendy [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy being sweet in a weird way, Dating, Dating the ink demon, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, The sfw sequel to my Nsfw story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: Ever since their relationship began Bendy had gotten into the habit of giving Sammy gifts. Although the demon doesn’t quite understand what an appropriate gift is and Sammy doesn’t know what to do with them.
Relationships: Bendy & Sammy Lawrence
Series: Sammy and Bendy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Into the Depths





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to ’Willing Sacrifice’ but you shouldn’t have to read that to get the jist of this. 
> 
> This is just cute fluff of not so cute things lol. Also, I wrote this on my phone lol.

Ever since the beginning of their more... intimate relations Sammy had begun to heavily notice the Ink Demon’s desire to give him things. 

Sometimes it was cute, like plushies he found around the workshop. Sammy now had a pile of varying plushies on a corner of his house in the lost one village. Although he kept the large Bendy plush by his desk in his old office. He would lie if not admit he did enjoy having it around when the demon was away. 

The Demon also knows Sammy’s love of music and often brought the man any musical instrument he could carry and is the reason that there is a piano being slowly but surely moved around the studio. Although the ink Demon seems to have given up at the point of bringing it across the inky river. 

There were also the times Sammy would open his door to several piles of Bacon Soup cans piled outside of it. Usually, enough to feed a small village which was oddly prompt considering... Well, being the leader of the lost ones. 

Then their was the more disturbing things like when the ink The Demon would proudly show up carrying the ink-filled heart of whatever poor creature he had recently torn apart. Now Sammy appreciated the gesture of it being a heart. Symbolic one might say, not too differently oddly enough then giving a heart-shaped card. In a way. . . At least that’s how Sammy liked to see it. The problem was the ever-growing pile of ink hearts in Sammy’s closet. 

Sammy didn’t run experiments nor was he cannibalistic. (Although he was certain Bendy probably is) So he didn’t know what to do with these hearts, but he felt rude if he didn’t take them. Sammy had no problem being rude or outright mean to regular people, it may be a flaw of his. . . But he couldn’t fathom being so to his Lord. 

So the hearts in his closet began to pile up and up until there was no longer any room. 

That’s when sinners get caught in their lies. Sammy was trying his best to shove the hearts into the closet and close the door, but the door would not budge. It did not want to close. Of course, during this Bendy decided he wanted to hang around Sammy and just appeared through a wall as he often does. Sammy froze his back pushed up against the closet door. 

Bendy looked at him and slowly tilted his head in a questioning manner. Sammy gave a nervous chuckle. **”The door won’t close my lord”** Sammy explained hoping the Demon would not question it more than that. At first, he didn’t, in fact, he walked closer to Sammy until he towered over the musician. He then put his malformed hands on the door and pushed it shut fairly easily. The Demons extra strength helping greatly. Sammy gave a sigh of relief and moved away from the closet, both thankful Bendy had not found out about what’s in it and for the help in closing it. 

Sammy wrapped his arms around the Demon and the inky creature gave a purr. Sammy had quickly discovered that Bendy likes to be touched. Be that hugs or oftentimes the Demon leaning against Sammy as he worked on whatever usually a new song. 

Yes Sammy was writing again, it had been too long he had gone without doing so. But with the Demon constantly hanging around him and bringing him any instrument he could bring Sammy finally felt well enough to begin writing once again. Funny wasn’t it? for as much as Sammy desired to be human again it was his very inhuman relationship with the Demon that made him feel like himself again. 

Sammy was for the first time in a very long time happy with his life in the studio. Sammy parted ways from his Demon much to Bendy’s dismay of the hugs ending. **”Come on. I have a new song I want to show you.”** Sammy smiled gesturing for the Demon to follow. Halfway through leaving the room the closet snapped open from the weight of the hearts against it. 

Bendy turned around to see what the loud sound was only to pause as he looked down at the hearts spilling out of the small closet. Sammy itched nervously under his mask. **”It’s uh not what it looks like.”** It was in fact exactly what it looks like. A closet full of hearts now spilled all over the floor. Bendy turned to look at Sammy his head tilted down slightly sadden despite the large smile glued to his face. 

Sammy felt a slight pang in his chest. He had disappointed his Lord, not only that but deceived him what kind of prophet was Sammy to hide away his Lord’s gifts? Sammy’s mind went down a long tangent of self doubt his body frozen in place. Only snapping out of it when he felt the Ink Demon touch his face. The Demon made a concerned growl at Sammy’s frozen state, not understanding why sometimes he seemed to stop completely. As if someone hit pause on a film. 

**”Oh, I’m fine my Lord.”** Sammy claimed despite his mind tunneling down. Bendy bent down nuzzling his face on the top of Sammy’s head. He had upset his Lord but seemed to be forgiven or had Sammy simply over-exaggerated the entire thing. **”Listen , my Lord,”** Sammy paused before giving a slight smirk. **”I don’t need all of these ink tainted hearts, I already have yours”**


End file.
